La llama de la esperanza el regreso
by mimiher
Summary: Ellas pensaron que todo había acabado, no sabían que la pesadilla estaba por comenzar, la llama de la esperanza regresa esta vez con mas de lo que leiste en la primera parte
1. Prologo

_**La llama de la esperanza…el regreso**_

_Prologo_

Corría lo más rápido que podía, por alguna razón no podía volar, así que solo corría, no sabía si huía o debía llegar a algún lado rápido, lo único que sabía era que debía correr, ya llevaba más de una hora corriendo, solo corría sin destino fijo.

Tenía que descansar, pero debía correr, cuando vio cerca lo que ella llamaba hogar, empezó a correr más rápido y se dirigió allí, pero tropezó con algo o con alguien que estaba en el suelo, interpuso los brazos para no lastimarse la cabeza, después de reincorporarse vio con que se había tropezado, abrió los ojos a más no poder, era un muerto, no solo un muerto ella lo conocía…

-b-brick- dijo aterrada- ¿eres tú?

Se acerco gateando hasta el cuerpo, y vio los ojos del muchacho estaban abiertos, pero ya no brillaban, además de que tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y al parecer lo que era una herida en uno de sus costados, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, grito, grito de dolor para después ponerse a llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo

Levanto la vista y vio a todos sus amigos, sus cuerpos sin vida estaban alrededor de su casa, se limpio con la mano las lagrimas que hace un momento salían, y por alguna rara razón volteo al cielo, era de noche, no se había fijado, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero frente a la luna vio una extraña figura, parecía como una persona…pero... estaba volando, no podía ser uno de sus amigos, ¿Quién era?

Esa persona, o lo que fuera empezó a formar una bola de energía, la que disparo, y como si fuera una bala atravesó el corazón de la chica, quien cayó de espaldas al lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo, empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida, además de que por el disparo un gran dolor le recorría el cuerpo, después de unos instantes de silencio, empezó a sentir pesados los parpados, haciendo que los cerrara, ¿acaso esto es morir?, ¿es como un largo sueño?.¿Yo voy a morir?, estas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica antes de que cerrara los ojos…

**Hola a todos y a todas, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo, tambien espero con todas mis ganas que les guste el regreso de la llma de la esperanza, ataremos unos cabos sueltos y esta vez viene mejorada**

**Dejen reviews, pregunta:**

**¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ?**

**ya saben la del prologo, la unica sobreviviente**

**quien**

**Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos el proximo sabado**


	2. Pesadilla

**Capitulo 1**

**Pesadilla**

¿Acaso esto es morir?, ¿es como un largo sueño? ¿Yo voy a morir?, estas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica antes de que cerrara los ojos…

Despertó… estaba empapada de sudor, desde hace semanas tenía ese sueño, y no le gustaba nada, no le había contado a nadie…además solo había sido un sueño.

Se levanto, y fue directamente al baño, abrió la llave y se mojo la cara con el agua fría, se seco la cara con una toalla que tenia ahí, y se miro al espejo, ese sueño le causaba un terrible escalofrió cada vez que lo recordaba, se quedo mirando al espejo hasta que alguien la interrumpió…

-¿otra vez soñaste feo?-pregunto lo que parecía un perrito verde con las orejas negras, sosteniendo una cobijita y frotándose el ojo con su pata, el estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

-¿te desperté girly?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al perrito y cargándolo en brazos- vamos a dormir

La chica de cabello blanco se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, junto a ella se acostó el perrito, antes de irse a dormir Bell miro otra vez el reloj, eran las 2:30 de la mañana, tenía que dormir ,mañana tenia escuela…

-Despierta dormilona-dijo una voz suave y amable

-¡Despierta!-dijo otra voz nada amable pero no recibió respuesta

Bell se encontraba profundamente dormida, ya que anoche se había dormido tarde no pensaba levantarse hasta que ella quisiera, bueno, al menos tenía planeado, hasta que sintió como le caía agua fría, haciendo que se levantara

-¡funciono!-dijo bellota quien sostenía una cubeta

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me mojaste toda!, ¡Además el agua estaba fría bellota!

-cálmate Bell…es que no te despertabas y bellota…pues…ya sabes cómo es- dijo burbuja intentando calmar a Bell

-está bien…pero que se la ultima vez-dijo Bell viendo fijamente a bellota

-deberías agradecerme… ¡No perderás tiempo bañándote!-dijo bellota saliendo de la habitación- cámbiate rápido o si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Bellota y Burbuja salieron de la habitación, Bell se cambio rápido, aunque su cabello no se seco del todo, girly seguía dormido, Bell lo miro, se veía tan tierno… todavía recordaba el día que lo conoció…

Antes de que empezara todo, y conociera a las ppg y a los rrb, antes de que conociera a los villanos, ella vivía con su padre, aunque él no se veía como una persona normal, ella lo quería mucho, era su cumpleaños, así que decidió levantarse algo tarde.

Cuando eran las 10:00am, despertó, y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que tenía delante de si, al principio creyo que lo estaba soñando, se tallo los ojos pero ahí seguía, era una gran caja, forrada de plateado y con un moño blanco, al ver que no se trataba de un sueño, se levanto y en un segundo ya había destrozado el papel plateado junto con el moño.

Abrió lentamente la tapa de la caja y vio lo que parecía un perrito verde, sus orejas eran negras y parecía estar dormido, poco a poco abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la peliblanca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto para la sorpresa de Bell el perrito

-yo soy Bell… ¿y tú?

-el se llama gir dijo su padre entrando a la habitación

-mmm…gir-Bell miro al techo por un instante-¡ya se! Te diré girly- dijo Bell al momento que lo saco de la caja y lo abrazo

-¿yo girly?-pregunto el perrito

-si tu serás girly…mi girly y nunca nos separaremos…-Bell puso cara seria de repente-si tu eres mi regalo entonces… ¿Quién es el que me lo regalo?- Bell miro otra vez al techo para después sonreír y voltear a su padre- ¡papi!

La peliblanca dejo en la cama a girly y fue a abrazar a su papa quien le devolvió el abrazo

-felicidades cariño-dijo cariñosamente- ya tiene nueve años

-¡Bell!- un grito interrumpió los pensamientos de Bell- ¡apúrate!

-¡ya voy!-dijo Bell tomando su mochila- girly vuelvo al rato quédate aquí

-yo aquí

-si girly-Bell cerro la puerta de su habitación y se fue directo a la salida

En la entrada de la casa la esperaban las dos ppg, excepto por la líder, en cuanto llego Bell, las tres fueron volando hacia la escuela

-te tardaste-fijo bellota con el ceño fruncido

-por favor…no es tan tarde-dijo Bell tratando de provocar a la pelinegra- y no es mi culpa que cierta verdecita quiera llegar temprano para…ya sabes ver a su ¡Novio!

Lo había conseguido, había provocado a bellota, que en cuanto escucho esto último detuvo su vuelo, Bell volteo con una sonrisa pero bellota no estaba feliz

-¡vas a morir!-grito bellota mientras se dirigía hacia Bell

-¡alcánzame!-dijo Bell dejando una estela blanca tras de si

Inmediatamente fue perseguida por bellota, pero no la alcanzo, burbuja voló tras ellas tratando de calmar a bellota, bellota se calmo en cuanto llegaron a la escuela pero no le dijo nada a Bell, estaba dispuesta a ignorarla todo el día.

-oh vamos bellota…no es para tanto-dijo Bell agitando los brazos para que bellota volteara a verla, pero parecía que no funcionaba- como quieras… ¡corre ve a besar a tu noviecito!

Bell caminaba hacia atrás mientras hacía muecas para ver si bellota le hacía caso, pero no funciono, como caminaba hacia atrás no veía quien estaba a sus espaldas, entonces se tropezó con algo, tambaleándose dio la vuelta y agarro lo primero que alcanzo, pero esto no evito su caída además de que de lo que se había agarrado era de alguien esto provoco que ese alguien cayera encima de ella…

Burbuja llego unos instantes después de Bell y bellota, vio como bellota ignoraba a Bell, quien hacia diferentes gestos para llamar la atención de la pelinegra, pero no funcionaba, después de eso, no vio mucho, ya que alguien le cubrió los ojos con las manos

-adivina quién soy

-mmm…eres…boomer-dijo burbuja quien reconoció la voz de su novio al instante

-vaya eres buena

-boomer reconocería tu voz entre miles, la tuya es especial- dijo burbuja con un leve sonrojo

-bueno…la tuya también es especial- dijo boomer desviando un poco la mirada, igual de sonrojado que su novia

-bueno es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que lleguemos tarde a clases- dijo burbuja tomando la mano de boomer

Los dos se dirigieron al salón, minutos después la campana sonó, pero no todos los alumnos se encontraban en su salón, faltaban cuatro de ellos

* * *

**Chan chan!, a que no se lo esperaban, pero bueno asi es la vida llena de cosas inesperadas**

**Gracias por dejar reviews y poner la historia en favoritos**

**si no has dejado reviews aprovecha puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, sin IVA incluido!**

**bueno me voy pero antes**

**Pregunta!**

**¿Has encontrado a alguien en el baño?**

**Yo...no claro que no, como pueden pensar que yo en- ok lo admito una vez encontre en el baño a una de mis tias, horrible**

**Contesten con la verdad y nada mas que con la verdad**

**Bueno, BYE BYE**


	3. Butch

**Capitulo 2**

**BUTCH!**

Bell caminaba hacia atrás mientras hacía muecas para ver si bellota le hacía caso, pero no funciono, como caminaba hacia atrás no veía quien estaba a sus espaldas, entonces se tropezó con algo, tambaleándose dio la vuelta y agarro lo primero que alcanzo, pero esto no evito su caída además de que de lo que se había agarrado era de alguien esto provoco que ese alguien cayera encima de ella…

-auch…-se quejo Bell ya que cayó de espaldas había cerrado los ojos por el golpe pero en cuanto abrió, todo su cara tomo un color rojizo, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara la cara de…

-¿brick?- pronuncio Bell mirando fijamente a brick que estaba encima de ella- ¿te podrías quitar?

-claro

El pelirrojo se levanto y se sacudió el poco polvo que le quedaba, después iba a acomodarse la gorra pero…

-¡¿Mi gorra!?-grito brick buscando su gorra

- calma brick está aquí-dijo bombón quien tenía en las manos la gorra y después se la puso a brick

Brick se quito la gorra inmediatamente después de que se la puso bombón, y empezó a sacudirle el polvo, lo cual hizo enojar a bombón, quien estaba a punto de decirle a brick algunas cosas cuando…

-que buenos amigos...-dijo Bell aun tirada en el piso- ¿me dan una mano?

-claro-dijo brick terminándose de poner la gorra

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Dexter despegando su vista del libro de física cuántica que estaba leyendo

-si-dijo Bell sacudiéndose el polvo

-¡Ustedes cuatro!, ¡no se muevan!- dijo una voz femenina pero demasiado firme

Los cuatro voltearon, era la nueva directora, tenía el pelo muy bien recogido, ninguno pelo fuera de su lugar, sus ojos eran color miel, y tenía unos 25 años a pesar de su apariencia , era muy estricta, y para ella todos eran iguales, bajos, altos, morenos, pelirrojos, rubios, inteligentes, rudos o superhéroes, todos, si alguno no seguía las reglas merecía un castigo, un muy buen castigo no importa que tan inteligente, o si había salvado el mundo, todos eran iguales.

-¿Qué hacen afuera?- pregunto poniéndose de brazos cruzados

-pues vera directora…bombón, brick y yo nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra respectiva clase, pero a unos metros de llegar, brick se tropezó con Bell, haciendo que ambos cayeran, brick tardo en reaccionar, así que se tardo en levantarse, después se demoro mas sacudiéndose el polvo y a su gorra, los cuatro estábamos a punto de irnos al salón cuando usted llego…-dijo Dexter sin despegar la vista del libro

-muy buena excusa joven Dexter…-dijo la directora viendo a los cuatro- cuando me hable me debe mirar a los ojos

En un movimiento le quito el libro a Dexter

-los cuatro están castigados por llegar tarde a clases…

-¿Qué?-dijo bombón abriendo como platos los ojos- pero maestra…nunca me han castigado y no…

-gracias a la señorita utonio se quedaran una semana…

-pero… ¿Qué dije?

-dos semanas…

-¿Qué?

- muy bien como quiera un mes por interrumpirme al menos que quiera decir algo mas señorita

Bombón se quedo callada y se cruzo de brazos

- durante un mes harán el aseo de toda la escuela, se dividirán en dos grupos para hacerlo más rápido, Bell y brick se encargaran de los salones, Dexter y bombón de la cafetería, canchas y áreas verdes

-¿pero por que yo con brick?- dijo Bell algo molesta

-pues no veo ningún inconveniente señorita Bell, además la que decide aquí soy yo, asi que no quiero ninguna queja, harán el aseo después de clases y empezaran hoy, ahora vayan a su salón

Los cuatro fueron a su salón, claro que no iban felices.

-esto no se verá bien en mis expedientes-comento Dexter mientras seguía leyendo

-l-lo siento chicos si no fuera por mi…-Bell bajo la mirada

-no te preocupes Bell- bombón se acerco a su amiga- solo será un mes…y los días pasan volando

-qué raro te veías tan enojada hace unos momentos-brick sonrió- me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer

-cállate que no estoy hablando contigo- dijo bombón algo harta

No pudieron seguir su plática ya que habían llegado al salón, Bell y bombón asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana, sintieron un gran alivio cuando vieron que el maestro no había llegado, pues había un gran desorden, los cuatro entraron y fueron a sentarse a sus lugares, pero antes de llegar fueron interceptados.

-por qué tan tarde?- dijo butch sonriendo

-no molestes-esta vez brick se veía enojado

-qué?, sigues enojado por lo de la mañana?

-que paso en la mañana?- pregunto la ojiazul curiosa

-pues…-boomer empezó a recordar lo ocurrido

**Eran las tres de la mañana, boomer dormía tranquilamente pero lo despertaron unos extraños ruidos en el cuarto de brick, con mucho esfuerzo el rubio se levanto y casi arrastrándose fue hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor, se sorprendió que la luz estuviera prendida.**

**-¿Qué está pasando?- todo su sueño se fue cuando vio la mayor parte de la habitación estaba pintada de rosa**

**-shhh, lo puedes despertar- susurro butch con una brocha en su mano**

**-sabes que se va enojar**

**-lo sé, pero quiero ver su cara cuando se despierte- butch le dio la brocha a boomer y saco un estuche de maquillaje- vamos a darle otra sorpresita**

**-b-butch…**

**Butch se acerco con cuidado a brick que dormía plácidamente en su cama, entonces empezó a maquillar a su hermano**

-y ya te imaginaras lo que paso cuando brick se despertó- concluyo su relato boomer

-ni que fuera para tanto- hablo butch como si no hubiera hecho algo malo

-¿ni que fuera para tanto?- brick repitió lo que dijo su hermano y sujetándolo de la camisa siguió- tomaste una foto y la subiste a facebook

- Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde, por favor siéntense vamos a empezar la clase- dijo un hombre de unos 35 años con lentes

Brick miro a su hermano con ganas de asesinarlo pero aun asi fue a sentarse a su lugar igual que los demás, butch suspiro de alivio pues no pensaría que brick se enojara tanto

**Buenos dias, tardes, noches o lo que sea, aqui esta el nuevo cap, bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews para que yo los lea y sepa lo que les gusta o no**

**Bueno quiero hacerles una pregunta**

**¿QUIEREN VER LA FOTO DE BRICK MAQUILLADO?**

**nota: si dicen que si la subire a mi facebook y tal vez a mi deviantart seria lo primero que subiria**

**bueno nos vemos luego **

**DATO CURIOSO DE LA LLAM DE LA ESPERANZA EL REGRESO!:**

**ahora que se subio la 2da parte de la llama de la esperanza, muchos estan leyendo mas la primera parte que la 2da( aunque la 2da apenas empezo)**


	4. Que empice el castigo

**Capitulo 3**

Las clases pasaron rápido y el asunto de la broma de butch se le olvido al pelirrojo, al llegar la hora de la salida sonó el timbre, todos los estudiantes salieron felices de regreso a sus casas, excepto cuatro.

-muy bien empiecen a limpiar-dijo la directora señalando unos artículos de limpieza

-tal vez acabemos rápido si usamos nuestros poderes, bueno Dexter no tiene poderes pero bombón esta con el asi que…-decía brick mientras tomaba una escoba y sonreía

-nada de poderes o robots, se comportaran como jóvenes normales, y harán la limpieza como jóvenes normales, si no lo hacen tendrán un castigo mucho peor- dijo la directora firmemente

-p-pero ¿Por qué?- protesto Bell

-sería injusto que usaran sus poderes, otros de sus compañeros no los tienen pero aun asi limpiaron

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, tomaron los instrumentos de limpieza y se separaron.

Con brick y Bell

Habían estado barriendo durante una hora, y no llevaban ni siquiera la mitad de lo que iba a limpiar, decidieron descansar un poco y se sentaron en una banca

-brick…-Bell volteo a ver a el pelirrojo con una mirada preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sin notar la preocupación de Bell ya que estaba mirando el cielo

-es que…

Esta vez brick noto el tono de preocupación en la voz de Bell, y volteo a verla

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mirándola

-tal vez sea algo sin importancia…déjalo asi-Bell bajo la mirada

-vamos Bell somos amigos ¿o no?, cuéntame- brick sonrió

-si…en las últimas semanas he tenido una pesadilla que se repite cada noche…-Bell volteo a ver a brick- en ella huyo de algo y cuando estoy a punto de llegar a casa…u-ustedes…

-¿estamos muertos?- descifro brick

Bell solo asintió

-se que…tal vez sea un sueño, pero lo siento tan real…y-yo no quiero que eso pase- Bell no aguanto más y empezó a llorar-l-lo siento es que…

Brick abrazo amistosamente a Bell

-no te preocupes nada de eso pasara-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la peliblanca

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Bell hablo

-será mejor que nos apresuremos, si no la directora se enojara-dijo Bell algo seria mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-tienes razón si se enoja se convertirá en un verdadero monstruo- dijo brick mientras hacía algunas caras graciosas para que Bell riera, lo cual funciono-entonces vamos

-si-contesto Bell esta vez más feliz

Con bombón y Dexter

Habían estado callados desde que empezaron con el castigo.

-¿oye quieres ir a algún lugar mañana después de la escuela?-pregunto sarcásticamente Dexter mientras limpiaba unos vidrios

-oh lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ya que me castigaron- siguió bombón con el juego

-¿te castigaron?, ¿pero acaso no eras de las mejores estudiantes?

-pero no fui solo yo

-¿hay más?

-si

-¿podemos descansar un poco?-dijo Dexter mientras se sentaba en una banca

-claro-bombón se sentó al lado de Dexter- sabes creo que fingir una conversación no ayuda

-lo sé- Dexter sonrió- pero me ayuda a olvidar el castigo

-ah, estoy tan cansada- bombón se estiro- ¿crees que si uso mis poderes la gruñona de la directora se dé cuenta?

-tal vez o tal vez no, pero podría haber cámaras de video por toda la escuela, podría estar observándonos ahora, podría haber escuchado lo que dijiste, podría venir hacia acá muy enojada

Bombón se arrepintió de su comentario y cubrió su boca con sus dos manos, volteo lentamente a la entrada del salón en el que estaban, paso un minuto y todo seguía en silencio

-uff- suspiro aliviada la pelirroja- Dexter no hagas ese tipo de comentarios me asustaste- dijo bombón levantándose viendo enojada a Dexter pero de una manera muy divertida para el pelirrojo que se rio

-¿Cómo que gruñona directora Sta. Utonio?- dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de la directora

Bombón volteo hacia la puerta y poniéndose de rodillas mientras miraba hacia abajo empezó a disculparse

-¡l-lo siento mucho señora directora no era mi intención, le ruego perdone mi comentario lo dije sin pensar, mis más sinceras disculpas no sé lo que me paso…!

Bombón se sorprendió cuando empezó a oír las risas que venían de la puerta

-¿pero qué…?-dijo levantando la mirada

-excelente actuación Bell- decía brick mientras se carcajeaba de lo que había hecho bombón

-l-lo sé, buena idea brick- y Bell al igual que el pelirrojo no paraba de reír- ay mi estomago

-ya verán par de…- bombón iba enfurecida hacia los bromistas cuando oyó una pequeña risa detrás de ella, volteo y Dexter trataba de contener su risa cubriéndose la boca con su mano- ¿tú también?

-l-lo siento pero fue muy gracioso-dijo Dexter sonriendo

Bombón sonrió y también se empezó a reír…

Pronto todos se dirigían a casa después de todo el primer día no había sido tan malo….

* * *

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, como veran no he estado publicando cada semana, la razon? estoy trabajando, lo que ocupa gran parte de mi vida, es de cir, de mi dia por eso he decidido que publicare cada dos semanas, el lado positivo? pues disfrutaran mas la historia, no?

Pregunta

¿has hecho algo que creias que te saldria genial y cuando lo hiciste no fue asi?


End file.
